


奥特曼

by CleverBean



Series: 奥特曼同人集 [1]
Category: Ultraman - Fandom, ウルトラマン, 奥特曼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverBean/pseuds/CleverBean
Summary: 部分章节模仿墨家小矩的作品，如若有纠纷即刻删除。
Series: 奥特曼同人集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659628





	1. 两个不属于地球的人

**Author's Note:**

> 部分章节模仿墨家小矩的作品，如若有纠纷即刻删除。

月明星稀，雄鹰掠过峰峦，眼下尽是无尽的群山。

然而就在这群山之中，居然有一片不小的平地。

一片绝非自然形成的平地，在这群山之中，如同一块盆地，又如同一个巨大的陨石坑。

在这块“陨石坑”中，雄鹰看到了一个人，一个实际年龄肯定比外貌看着苍老许多的人。

他站在平地中央，除他之外，空无一物。

他在等。

他一等就是三个小时。

让人惊讶的是，在这三个小时里，他不吃不喝，就站在那等，似乎没有疲倦，也没有一丝不耐烦。

他就如一座雕像，就那么杵在那，仿佛就算天崩地裂也与他无关。

只因为他是一个宇宙人。

周围的空气悄悄游动，他的眉毛微微扬起。

“你来了。”

“跟你约的凌晨两点，我便不会早来或者晚来。”

一位青衣人缓缓走进他的视线，无需多言，必是邀他来此地之人。

“今日战前，念你赶路不易，你可先行休息，我亦可让你三招，只因我今日高兴，平时不会这样做的。”

青衣人不说话。

“为何沉默不语？你难道不知我是何人？”

“你是何人；是何出身；为何站在此地；又来做什么，对我来说都不重要，但你有个不能有的目的——统治地球。”

他早已听惯这几个字，无非就是“地球”改为别的星球。他无动于衷。

“可惜呀，今日站在此地的是块废铁，而非金玉。早些年的贝利亚几乎横扫光之国，比我这个‘统治地球’这个目标要远大的多。”

宇宙人接着说：“其实我今日并非为你而来。杀你嘛，无非就是为了今日正事的热身。”

青衣人淡回：“怎不知我若想杀了你也是为了同一件事？”

“有趣，不如先说说你是哪个星球来的？”

“这不重要。”

“那宇宙中觊觎地球的外星人那么多，为何先挑的我？”

“这也不重要。”

“也罢。”宇宙人说道，“那我们开始吧？”

话没说完，宇宙人撕去了地球人的伪装，露出了他的原貌。

“果然如此，美弗拉斯星人。”青衣人的想法得到了应证，“若是其他宇宙人，哪会真的赴约。”

美弗拉斯星人笑道：“怎么，你不变身吗？M78的来客？”

“这种状态下没有变身的必要。”说罢，青衣人掏出一把短剑。

“少见啊，奥特曼居然会使用武器？”

“从来就没有奥特曼不能用武器的道理。”青衣人平静地说，“再说了，不变身的情况下，有把武器也能……”

话音未落，青衣人脚步轻踏着鼓点，身形流窜着疾风。

美弗拉斯星人虽无武器在手，但也在手掌处聚集了能量。

一个没变身，一个没武器，这是一场相对公平的战斗。

静了，动了，停了，起了。

一时间腋下，肋下，眉心，胸口，处处致命，毫不留情。

当二人激战正酣之时，战场上空几百公里的宇宙中，又出现了两股强大的能量。

黑色的影子似乎是被这两股能量分了心，乱了章法，攻势开始变得凶狠，急速。但青色的影子仍旧不慌也不乱。

薄雾散去，尘埃落地。

空地上除了两人之外，空无一物。

二人仍旧是战前的站位，只是各自身上有了些伤痕。

就在这时，一道绿光闪过。

青衣人不慌不忙，从他身上亦绽出红光。

空地上，出现了两位身高四五十米的巨人。

“你已经败了。”青衣人说，而此时的他，是奥特曼。

美弗拉斯一言不发，只是摆了个架势，一道光线便从他手中喷薄而出。

而奥特曼，亦使出了斯派修姆光线。

两道光线碰撞，发出刺眼的火花，而双方却是一动不动，这是一场内力的比拼。

斯派修姆逐渐压过美弗拉斯星人的光线，最终直接射在了他的身上。

“嘣！”

奥特曼屹立于大地之上。

他似乎有些累，但胸口的蓝灯仍旧是蓝灯，并未转红。

美弗拉斯在等身战中已经负伤，居然还有如此强力，这是奥特曼也没想到的。

不多会儿，奥特曼拣起一块尸片，腾空而起，消失在了夜空中。

他还剩两分半钟，而他还有一件必须解决的事。


	2. 计谋

距离地球仅几百公里的宇宙中，安倍拉星人和帝国星人各不相让。

宇宙中两大霸主的决斗，美弗拉斯星人期盼已久，他在两边的身份都是派去对方的间谍，并且都在各自面前自荐先行前往地球以做先行准备。就算因此暴露自己双重间谍的身份也无所谓，因为安倍拉星人和帝国星人一定会先打起来，而无论这二人谁胜谁负都会严重破坏宇宙的势力均衡，自己都可坐收渔利。

奥特曼此时邀其来战，就如同在关键的一环焊开一块缺口，他只需等这块缺口慢慢扩大，最后将这一环彻底损坏。

美弗拉斯星人分心之刻，便是取胜之时。

一环不足以毁灭整个秩序，但此环既已坏掉，往下就都好说了。

距离两人会面的地点还有些距离，奥特曼选择休息片刻，时间还剩两分钟时，一计无需出手便能取消这次决斗的想法由心而生：如若安倍拉星人和帝国星人彼此都没有十成的把握，他便能以此相逼……

可他自己有十成的把握吗？也未必。

但即便如此，这也是唯一的办法了。

想到这，奥特曼消失于黑暗之中。


	3. 对峙

若不是身上的些许太阳反光，谁也看不出这里有个宇宙人。

这个人浮在虚空中，却宛如踩在实地。

飘在宇宙中，本应上下漂浮，多少会显得狼狈些。

但这个宇宙人站得很稳，一种雍容尊贵的气场从他身上散发出来。

而他对面的人，完全不顾这里是宇宙，也不顾他那些许不受控制的身体，他只是愤怒：美弗拉斯这个蠢货肯定坏事了。

安倍拉看了帝国星人一眼，沉默。

帝国星人瞪着安倍拉，手上的钳子蠢蠢欲动。

就这样，安倍拉星人和帝国星人，就这么面对面，静静地站着。 

他们在等同一个人。

“你怎么会在这！”帝国星人忍不住了。

“看来美弗拉斯他……”

“我就知道那家伙没安好心！”

“反正他的想法无非就是让我们俩鹤蚌相争他好渔翁得利。”

二人又是沉默。

忽然，二人同时看向地球，一个不速之客来了。

“美弗拉斯星人已死于我手。”来的人正是手里拿着尸片的奥特曼。

宇宙两大霸主仍旧是沉默不语。

“我知道你们在等什么，你们在等三分钟后我自己消失，但这里是宇宙，不是地球。”

“那又如何？要是我俩一起向你出手你不还是活不成？”帝国星人不屑道。

“你大可以试试。”奥特曼摆出发射奥特签名的架势，“可别忘了我不只是我一个人。”

“我们也可以三个人同时出手，看最后倒下的是谁？”奥特曼提出另一个意见。

安倍拉星人和帝国星人心里一惊，若三人同时出手，奥特曼会向谁出手？安倍拉星人若向帝国星人出手，奥特曼亦向帝国星人出手，帝国星人必死无疑，而安倍拉星人亦是如此。但帝国星人和安倍拉星人二人也无法保证对方不会向自己出手，因此他们也绝无可能同时向奥特曼出手。

当然，此时他们还想到了别的事情。

这次行动打的就是一个出其不意，奥特曼如何发现并杀死的美弗拉斯星人？

唯一可以确定的是，奥特曼的目的只是保护地球，而这种立场已然将他置于不败之地，因此在这种形势下，无论他提出任何规则，都只会对他一人有利。

更何况奥特曼那句“可别忘了我不只是我一个人。”也让他们不得不考虑要不要真的动手，毕竟光之国的势力不是谁都惹得起的，现在也不是挑起战争的时候。

帝国星人突然大笑一声道，“不愧是奥特曼，实在高明，今日确实已非良日，你我来日必有机会再见，告辞！”说罢转身离去。

安倍拉星人则悠然道：“奥特曼好手段，不但今日我无法染指地球，来日也不可轻易出手了……”

奥特曼道：“不敢，请。” 

安倍拉星人似乎还想说什么，最终没有说，转身如一缕轻烟般消失在黑暗中。 

奥特曼站在宇宙中，心里若有所思。他的全身放松了下来，剧痛随之遍布全身，胸口的指示灯也直接转为极速闪烁的红灯，与美弗拉斯星人一战，以及刚才与两位宇宙人对峙又花了些时间，他早已精疲力尽。

而且他并没有援军，倘若方才安倍拉星人与帝国星人接受了任何一个提议，第一个倒下的就是他自己。 

“但他们今日既已失去机会，以后便不会再有机会。”奥特曼自言自语，用尽最后的力气回了地球。

【完】


End file.
